(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a stamp for a plasmonic nanolithography apparatus and a plasmonic nanolithography apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a stamp for a plasmonic nanolithography apparatus capable of easily processing a micro pattern and a plasmonic nanolithography apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A nanoimprint lithography technology is suggested as a technology capable of mass producing nanostructures of no more than 100 nm at a low price. Since only structures of a limited size may be produced by the lithography technology widely used for semiconductor processes and production of microelements due to the limit of light diffraction, a nanoimprint technology is spotlighted as an alternative for solving the problem.
Particularly, since a UV nanoimprint process may be performed at room temperature and under low pressure and may prevent thermal deformation generated in a conventional heating imprint process, the UV nanoimprint process is worthy of being spotlighted. In the UV nanoimprint process, when a master pattern is generated on a transparent mold substrate and the manufactured master contacts resin, resin is filled in a pattern by capillary force and is hardened by irradiating ultraviolet rays and the master is removed.
Although it is possible to transcribe a highly precise pattern and to perform high speed processes, in the UV nanoimprint process, the resin and the master directly contact so that the master is frequently contaminated.
In addition, when the master pattern is formed to have a complicated structure, resin is not sufficiently filled in the master pattern so that quality of the finally formed pattern is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.